Memoirs of a Princess
by Samurai Girl Suzu
Summary: What if you could be living in Koenma's palace, hearing every word? What if you were in a tree and Hiei tried to kill you? Sounds like a fan's dream, but for Aya Suhara-Daioh, its her life. And its a hell of one too. Maybe an OC pairing, not sure.
1. My Life

I wanted everyone to know there are no pairings in this, with the O.C anyways. This is told through her perspective about what's going on and she gives us rare information. Please tell me what you think.

Memoirs of A Princess  
As told to Samurai Girl Sakura

If I told you being a princess was difficult, almost like a certain sort of hell, I bet you would laugh and tell me I'm spoiled. Who wouldn't want to vacation in Gandara, dance with Yomi and go through rare files at will? Well, I suppose you'd have to look at the dark side of things: being aware of things going on. Almost too aware. But I guess I should explain why I hated my life.

My mother, Sango, was a famed warrior. She decended from royal blood, and forgot about it as she slaughtered others. Until, at least, she met Enma, King of Reikai. She said he was very handsome when he was younger. And a lot nicer. They married, and had one child, which they named Koenma. Enma began ignoring them both, work powering over his family life. My mother got angry at him. She did what she would never normally do: left Koenma to the fate of public life and serving the public. Heartbroken, she became a Makaian geisha. Working as a geisha she met my father, Tamahome, who was about to go to Ningenkai. She left with him, and married him. Of course, she was still married to Enma, since she merely ran away. And when I was born, she was still married to him, making me a Princess…sort of.

Now I grew up in an interesting way. I suppose you could say I was a mix between Eastern and Western. I lived in Ningenkai; going to school, making friends, the normal life. But on the side I was a Demonic Princess with a public to impress and decisions to be made. You might be thinking this is the ultimate manga life: schoolgirl on weekdays, Royalty and girl with magic powers weekends. But the stakes are high and so is the danger.

With that said, I think it's time I started my real confessions.


	2. The Boy Who Lived

This is the real chapter of Memoirs of a Princess. The first was a prequel. This will go through the entire series. So please enjoy!

Memoirs of a Princess  
The Boy that got Run Over

Yes, I remember Yusuke Urameshi. I was there…when the car hit him anyways. I was walking home from the store (I had the day off), and there was a little kid playing on the side of the road with a teenage boy with slicked black hair. The next thing I saw was the older boy walking to go on his way. Then, when he looked back, the little boy was in the middle of the street. The teenage boy followed. "You shouldn't do that!" I called to the older boy. He didn't have time to react. I saw the car coming. I ran to a pay phone and called an ambulance, but it was too late. I saw a floating blue haired girl on an oar in the sky. "Hi, Aya-chan!" She said to me cheerfully. She flew closer to me. "I saw him…that boy die" I pointed to the body of the boy. "He's only fourteen" she winked "you could get him." I looked at her in disbelief. "I don't do dead guys." I said sternly. Botan laughed. "Well, I'm gonna go take care of his soul. See ya!" She flew to the dead body. I turned my back. I hated watching a person's soul being dragged off to Reikai. Wait a second…this boy died saving another person…maybe Koenma could spare him! I ran into an alley to make a portal (So no ningens see). I arrived outside the Reikai gates before Botan did: excellent! I rang the buzzer. "Hey Nii-chan, it's me." Slowly the doors opened and the daily sound of chaos hit my ears. Ogres running this way and that way with papers flying everywhere; this was almost like music to my ears by now. I avoided all the traffic narrowly. Gingerly, I made it to Koenma's office doors. I knocked. "Nii-chan, it's me. May I come in?" I called through the think oak doors. There was a silence. "Yes, but an urgent matter has come up, so I won't be able to talk much." I opened the creaky door. There was Koenma, looking younger than me in baby form. "Does it have to do with a boy getting run over by a car?" I asked him. He lifted his head up from his work warily. "How did you know?" "I was there, Nii-chan. I saw him die." I looked at him with stern eyes. His eyes met mine the same way. "Do you know what he's done before? He pisses teachers off, skips class, robs people, beats up fellow students, and smokes. You name it, he does it! One good action cannot verify for a lifetime of sin!" Koenma stood up on his chair. "I DON'T CARE! HE SEEMED SO CARING!" I screamed. "Besides…" I smirked, as I had just remembered. We were in need of a spirit detective. My friends and I had taken missions but the amount of them was getting out of hand for just a measly team. Koenma raised his eyebrows. "Were you going to finish that sentence?" "Well, I have an idea. You need a spirit detective, I want him alive. If you let him live, he'll be your spirit detective. Deal?" I placed my hands on my hips to create the smug look. He looked at me in disbelief. "You're smarter than I thought you were." He grinned. "It sounds like a deal to me." He wrote out a paper and stamped it. "Sign it." "What?" "Sign it too. It was your idea." And then I signed it. My first legal paper. Koenma looked at me. "Botan will be here soon…" "I'll leave." I smiled, opened the creaky door, held it open for Botan, and left.

I hope you liked it! R and R please!


	3. Three Demons

Memoirs of a Princess

Three Demons

The day the three artifacts were stolen was when I saw an angel. I remember exactly where I was when I heard the news. I was sitting in math, staring out a window, daydreaming, when I thought I saw something flying and blue. Botan stared at me through the window. "Aya!", she called, her voice muffled by glass, "it's an emergency!". Botan never interrupted me at school, so I knew it was something urgent. I excused myself to the bathroom and I ran up to the roof as fast as my Mary-Jane pumps could take me. "Botan", I wheezed, "what is it? What's wrong?" Botan looked at me franticly. "The three artifacts were stolen!" "WHAT!" I yelled. "IMPOSSIBLE! EVEN KOENMA HASN'T SEEN THEM!" Botan sighed. "We need you to help Yusuke track them down, ok?" "Yusuke, who's Yusuke?" "The new Spirit Detective!" I smiled. Koenma hadn't been kidding me! "Sure!" I smiled. I wanted to meet the boy I saved anyways. "I'll give you a life to his school". She patted the oar. I hopped on the oar and left (hoping I wouldn't take to long!). Outside the school I saw a boy with slick black hair…the boy I rescued, Yusuke! "I think all your efforts will have paid off" Botan said smiling. I hopped off the oar and she landed gracefully to the ground as always. "Hey, Botan." Yusuke gave a slight wave. "I brought some help for you." Botan shoved me forward. "Oh, uhm, hello, I'm Aya Suhara," I bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm also a Spirit Detective, so I'll help you." "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, nice to meet'cha." He said casually. "You in on this treasure thing too?" Treasure thing? Oh, the artifacts. "Yes. I have to in order to protect my heritage." "Your heritage? You related to Toddler Bitch?" I laughed. "Yes, I'm his younger half sister. But none taken, that's what he is." I smiled and he laughed. Botan didn't look amused though. "While you two are goofing off the thieves are running farther and farther away! Let's get a move on!" She hustled us onto her oar and she flew us to Reikai. We landed in Koenma's office. "About time you showed up!" Koenma jumped out of his chair. "I have some information to help you find them…" The screen showed an image of a slightly grotesque orge with horns. "That's Goki." Another picture showed up. But this time, it was of an angel. Soft red hair and emerald green eyes, this boy was a dream. If I had known then what pain he would cause me, perhaps I could have protected myself from the utter heartbreak. As a picture of another demon appeared, the picture of the angel still stayed in my mind. "Aya…Aya…AYA!" Koenma shouted. "Hm?" "It's time to find the demon's energy and track them." "Oh, right." I made a portal and dragged Yusuke into it. I began tracking traces until I found some. "Unrameshi-san, listen to me carefully. In that forest, there is a clear cove. They will be there, according to their readings. I'll be back further, in case something goes wrong." I smiled. "Good luck, Urameshi-san." Yusuke nodded and smiled. "Maybe we can get together sometime." I knew he didn't mean it in a romantic way. "This wont be the last time we meet, Uramehshi-san." I smiled. He walked off. "And call me Yusuke!" He shouted. Now all I needed was to watch him beat up some guys. After many tries, I finally made it up the tree, and started hopping from one to another. In the middle of one tree, I saw a shadowy figure in black. Before I knew it there was blood, a numb cheek, and I was falling. Everything was pitch black. When I awoke, Botan was next to me. "You gotta be more careful! You're lucky Kurama was under you. You need some rest. Hiei knew you were a Spirit Detective backup and he was trying to kill you." I sighed. "Nice guy." I laughed at Botan got me on her oar and flew me home.


End file.
